Dean Could Sing?
by JessieAlphaXx
Summary: Dean Sang In a bar last night nobody would have quessed he was good singer. but dean doest know that is a demons and angel bar.but still sing...Sam,"Jessica,John,Mary are alive"they when inside and saw him singing his heart out
1. Rewrite Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or its characters OR the song**

**Warning: **This is eventual slash so if you don't like it find another story

**Pairing:** Castile/dean Sam/Jessica Mary/John Bobby/Ellen and other pairing

**Author Notes: This is my first time writing a story about supernatural. And is going to have slash with u don't like find another story**

**My Characters: Marinelli Juliet, Mike, Chester and Jay But I hope you like it…**

And other songs include by: **Linkin Park ,**Enrique Iglesias, My Chemical Romance, Evanescence, Skillet, Avril Lavigne, Paramore, Flyleaf and Eminem and I know dean will not sing them but hey is my story and I probably put the story back in April or June okay thanks you guys for reading my story And I come back when I'm ready okay

Prologue

There was a man walking down a street. His hair looks dirty blond, Spiky and short

He has hazel eyes and a strong muscularly builds. He was wearing a red shirt that

Said "it's true that we don't know what we got until we lose it, but it's also true that we don't what we've been missing until it arrives." And with blue jeans.

His name was Dean Winchester.  
He looked up thinking about his past, his live and his family. So Lonely why that he feel like this. Why couldn't he protect his family they got hurt because of him "Why, WHY DAMN IT." He wanted to end the pain to feel nothing, nothing at all. Dean falls to the ground and punches it with all his strength. He gets up and glances around and spotted a

Bar that said "Angels and Demons." Probably he could ask the manger with he could sing there and get some drink. He was thinking that singing will be good for him

.Dean Hopes Nobody would figure it out.

Author Notes:Review,Review Please and thanks u.


	2. Chapter 1

**Story ****Disclaimer: **Supernatural belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW.

And I don't own the songs either…

**Authors Note**: The only character I only own is Mike, Chester, Jason.

**Slash: **Dean/Castiel Jason/Mike Chester/Danny

**Songs include by**: Enrique Iglesias, My Chemical Romance, Evanescence, Skillet, Avril Lavigne, Paramore, Flyleaf, Eminem, Secondhand Serenade, Simple Plan, Tatu, Christina Aguilera, Bullet For My Valentine, Jesse McCartney, Jojo,Vanessa Hudgens, The Veronicas, Within Temptation, and Lindsay Lohan

i now dean will not sing them but hey is my story

* * *

Dean woke up and he rubbed he's eyes ".stupid _dreams why do they always start with death_."

Dean thought. He glances around and looked at the clock that says is 9:00 clocked in the morning.

He got up, went inside the bathroom to brush his teeth, took a bath and did his Hair always spiky.

Dean went to his closet to find something nice and he did.

It's a black shirt that says "what goes around comes around" and put some skinny jean.

Dean when downstairs he greets his parent and Sam.

"Good Morning Mom, Dad and Sam" Dean Says

"Good Morning Dean" Mary Said She has her hair in a pony tail and was wearing a blue shirt with short pants.

"Good Morning Dean" John Said. He was wearing a red button up shirt with blue jeans.

"Good Morning Dean" Sam Says to his big brother.

"So what's for breakfast "Dean Says

"Bacon and Eggs with bread" Mary said to her Son.

"Okay Mom" I'm going upstairs to my room alright. Call me when breakfast is ready"

Okay Mom" Dean Said

He went to the stairs and started walking up. He could still hear his parents talking about something important but he didn't know what it was about. He put his hand to his heart and started to think "_why he felt so much pain inside his heart. It was a stupid dream nothing more_". But it scared him to death.

He just saw his entire family die over and over again.

Dean has to snap out of it. It was a stupid dream nothing more. He unlocked his room went inside and the close the door.

Dean went to his drawer and took out his journal. He looked at his songs that he made last there pretty good songs he made and he was proud of himself

He put the journal down on the table and glanced around the clock. It was 10:00.

"Dean Honey Come down Breakfast is ready" Mary Said

"Okay Mom I'm Coming downstairs" Dean Said he opened the door to his room and started walking downstairs to the kitchen. He went inside and sat down on the chair.

He looked up at the ceiling, thinking about his dream. Then his eyes turned hollow and hunted. He saw _blood everywhere, bodies on the ground. Please stop I want it to stop_

_LEAVE ME ALONE. It's my fault, all my fault._

_  
"D_ean snap out of it" Said Sam

"What's wrong dean?" Mary Said.

"Yea what are you thinking about" John Said.

Dean heard voices calling him. He started to come around and looked around he saw his family's worried faces.

"Dean Sweetie are you okay? Is something wrong" Mary Said. In a worried voice

"Son are you okay? Is something bothering you? Asked John in a worried voice.

Something inside dean mad him realize that he has his family around him and he was so glad.

"I'm okay, Sorry about that" Dean said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" his mom asked.

"Yea I'm okay Mom. Can we forget this now? I want to eat my breakfast in peace" he said.

He took bite of his breakfast. When they finished eating, dean cleaned up and put the dishes away.

Dean put his jacket on and started to walk to the door. He call out to his parents and told them don't wait up. Dean went outside to look around and smelled the fresh air. He saw people walking outside or going to school. He started walking and saw his four best friends. Mike, Chester, Danny and Jason. When they see dean, Chester said," what trouble are we going to get into today?

Dean Smiles.

* * *

**_Authors Notes: is bad or good. i try best to write this story so i hope you guys like it. Review Please and thanks you_**


	3. Author Notes

**Author Notes**: _Hey I'm not going to continue the story_

_So I'm going to let some one adopted this story so just review this story or sent me a message with you want to adopted the story….._


End file.
